


You're the Bonny to my Clyde

by hidekanede



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, F/F, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, oh fuck we only have one bed, partners in crime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6666235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidekanede/pseuds/hidekanede
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So ya I made a thingy. I had this thing where you could suggest ideas for AUs and now this won: A genderbent Bonny and Clyde AU and I love the shit out of it! Anyway, here you go. If you ever wondered how to rob a bank, I deliver. Also, I may or may not have gone down the road of "we only have one bed stop having nightmares or I'll have to invite you over". Well, whatevs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're the Bonny to my Clyde

Did I tell you I dyed my hair in rainbow colors? Ya, I finally did it! ( ̚ - ̚ ) I see you pulling that face but I still wanted to tell you.

Okay, ham as won the thingy with the AUs and they requested HideKane in Genderbent Partners in Crime AU. So ya, Imma write that. In this fic, Hide is a very androgynous girl, she just likes her short hair more than long. It's easier to comb and stuff. And she doesn't care that people think she's a boy.

Also, in this debut chapter, Kaneki's suit is like the canon one, the one Tsukiyama designed, you know the one, but way more feminine. Like, it exposes the back like in canon, but it has shorter arms and a long sash, the thing brides wear, but it starts at the waist. Like the lower part of a coat.

 

“See, we can do this easy or the hard way” Kaneko sighed. She cocked her gun, pointing it at the man behind the counter. The fat man had a bead of sweat on his forehead. His hands were up in the air and he gulped. “Just pass me the money you already have prepared, okay? I don't want to hurt anyone more than I have to.” The man nodded. He passed the money to the white-haired girl. She started counting it, even though she knew that lifting it off the desk had triggered an alarm. They were in the middle of nowhere, the police would need at least ten more minutes.

“20 Grand.” she smiled kindly and lifted off a thousand dollars. “For you, if you need a psychiatrist or something. I'm sorry I had to do this.” She turned around and put the money in her black leather purse. She took off her mask and walked out the door. The smoking remains of the security camera fizzled with electricity.

She swung open the door, putting the gun in her waist holster. Her black leather outfit constricted around her statue as she made her way out. Just when she had stepped out the door with her firstblack leather boot, a boy ran against her. He had short, bleached blonde hair, wearing bright colored garments, jacket bound around the waist. Also, she landed pretty soft on the chest, when they tripped. Actually, it was very soft. The person under her had breasts.

Two thoughts shot through her brain. The first was “Oh fuck she is a girl and I just harassed her” and then “OH FUCKING FUCK she just saw my face without my mask why did I pull it off OH FUCKING FUCK”. The girl grinned up to her like the sun in the Teletubbies. “Hey uhm, you are laying on my breasts?” Kaneki blushed fiercely. “Sorry, I just” she started, then stopped herself. Now the other girl knew not only her face, but also her voice.

“Robbed a bank?” the stranger nodded towards her holster. “Oh no, and here? Like, here here? I needed to get two hundred dollars and now they'll close the filial.” her smile faded. “That is your first reaction?” Kaneko was shocked. “Oh, people often tell me I react weirdly. But hey, I've never seen a bank robber before” she stopped to think for a moment, “and by the way, you hella rock that outfit!” She smiled again, Kaneko found herself getting sucked in by that smile.

“You wanna lend me two hundred? I think you can handle that, right?” The girl scratched the back of her head, exposing a big burn mark on her wrist. Kaneko nodded. “I know we'll probably never meet again, but I'm Hideyori Nagachika, but my friends call me Hide or Chika!” She extended her arm and Kaneko took it. “Kaneko Kendra” Kaneko stated directly. Then she clasped a hand over her mouth. Hide looked equally shocked.

“I'm sorry” she said and took her gun into her hand, “but I can't let you get away with knowing so much, you understand, right?” Hide nodded slowly and lifted her hands. “I just wanted to propose something way more pleasurable than that.” she sighed and went on her knees. Kaneko lowered the gun so it was directly aimed at Hide's head. It would not hurt her.

“I don't want to do this, you know.” she cocked the gun. A police siren went off only half a mile away, the cop car speeding closer. “Fuck, they shouldn't have been here so soon!” Kaneko cursed and pulled the gun away. She ran away. “Left, to my car!” she heard Hide's voice. She saw she couldn't make it to her car in time. Out of instict, she ran left, behind a wall of the bank house. A giant black road cruiser stood there, classy with chrome-plated characteristics.

She slipped in on the shotgun seat and cowered down until she heard the driver's side door open. Hide put in a key, turning it and let the car jump backwards. The cop pulled up before the bank's main entrance, the officer getting out, opening his door and cowering behind it, readying his rifle. Hide and Kaneko watched him get smaller in the distance.

After ten minutes of driving, Kaneko finally decided to ask the obvious. “Why … why would you help me? I could be whoever, you know? I could be a serial killer, I just robbed a bank!” Kaneko was perplexed. “I know you're not.” Hide started, “In fact, it was not a coincidence I met you today.” she smiled. “What do you mean, it was Karma or something?” Kaneko stifled back a laughter. Hide shook her head, her smile faded. She whipped out a beige folder from the side-pocket of the door, handing it over to Kaneko.

“What is this?” asked Kaneko quietly, her eyes widening as she opened the folder. “A case file, why d'you ask? Can't recognize your own felonies?” Hide laughed. “How did you get this? Do you work with the police?” Kaneko reached for her gun, stopped by Hide's laugh. “I just saved you from being arrested, Kaneko, please.” Hide let a hand slip from the steering wheel, her other hand taking the file back. “I got this by myself. I just so managed to hack into the FBI, not that hard.” Her free hand reached to her nape.

Kaneko closed her eyes in a sigh. Obviously Hide's carefree behavior was just a façade. She was way more intelligent than she let on. “Who exactly are you, Hide?” Kaneko's suit started itching, the sun was shining straight onto the black leather through the window pane. “Me? I'm just a … fan. Yes, I am Hideyori Nagachika, your fan.” She smiled in Kaneko's direction. “Please look at the street. And what's that supposed to mean?” Kaneko was irritated.

“I mean I always was fascinated by you – the way you always work alone, how you always donate the biggest part to charity organizations, how you never more than hurt anyone but most of all never been caught!” Hide's eyes glinted with fascination. “How did you figure all that out?” Kaneko was shocked. She'd always tried to avoid being regarded as some cheap Robin Hood ripoff. “You gave two donations over six-hundred thousand dollars to the organization I was helping out at, the White-Collar-Crime NGO!” Hide nodded contently.

“And you figured out I gave both. And I tried so hard not to make it obvious. Anyway, what is the plan now?” Kaneko sighed. “You do know you won't get rid of me, right?” Hide put both her hands back on the steering wheel, “I wanted to drive to my apartment. Also, your house is not safe anymore.” Kaneko deadpanned. “Ya, if I was able to figure it out, it can't take the police too long, right?” Hide's voice was calm.

“Hide, you may just be the worst thing to ever have happened to me, you know that?” Kaneko pulled up her sleeves. “How long till your apartment?” Kaneko had accepted the destination, not like she had had any other chance. “Only half an hour!” cheered Hide. “This is so embarrassing, but, uhm, could I get a change of clothes over at yours?” Kaneko covered her blushing face with both her hands. “Sure thing! That suit does look uncomfy!” Hide laughed.

When they arrived, Hide insisted she's show Kaneko her first-floor(*) apartment first. “So, this is the kitchen.” Hide opened the fridge and pulled out two coke cans. She held them in her right hand as she opened the next door, leading into a living-dining-room. It looked pretty comfortable, even though it was small. The fair colors of the walls and sofas made it look bigger and the big window panes let light flood in the room. “So, uhm, here we'll watch movies and eat, okay?” Hide set down the cans on the table in the middle of the room. “We...” Kaneko was dazed. She without a second thought had accepted moving in here with this weird tomboy girl who'd just saved her from the police.

“Ya, we, who else? Oh, and you gotta meat Chester!” Hide opened the last door in her all-connected flat. “Who is Chester?” Kaneko was shocked. Would she be invited to live with two people in this small of an apartment? Hide just laughed out loud, then reached down and pulled up a small ball of fur. “Chester – Kaneko, Kaneko – Chester!” Kaneko almost fell on the floor laughing. Chester was a small kitten, striped gray and black and wearing a perfect bitch-face. “What is it, Kaneko?” Hide sounded upset. “Just” Kaneko held her abdomen, “the way she's done with the whole world is so great!” Checkers decided the two girls didn't need him anymore and strodded out the room. Even his walk was like a top-model's.

“Anyway” Hide cocked one of her eyebrows, “this is our bedroom!” Kaneko straightened up, still snickering. “Ours? I only see one bed, Hide!” Kaneko looked at the other girl expectantly. “I still have some mattresses, help me get them?” Hide made her way out the room and motioned for Kaneko to follow her.

They made their way to the basement, where Hide had stored a mattress for when she had friends over. The two girls pushed it up the flight of stairs and into the bedroom, groaning as it got stuck in the door and they had to pull it with all their might. In retrospect, they could've just rearranged it, but they had been laughing so hard at the time the possibility didn't even reach their brains.

“So, since we'll live here together, we gotta decide some things: who cooks the food and who decides on the movie?” Hide crossed her arms behind her head, flopping down on the sofa. “Rock, Paper, Scissors?” Kaneko felt more at ease around Hide than she had in years. “Okay, betcha!” Hide answered and readied herself.

“Hide, it's 3-2, I win!” Kaneko laughed. Hide shook her head. “You wish! Best of Seven!” Hide grinned widely. Kaneko sighed.

“See, now it's 3-4, and I win!” Hide cheered and went over to the movies in her storage space. Kaneko sighed and went to the kitchen. The refrigerator was surprisingly well filled. “Star Wars?” Hide asked loudly. “Sure!” Kaneko reached for the spaghetti and the … “Hide, where is the pasta sauce?” Kaneko couldn't find it. “On the top of the shelf, the blue one!” Hide answered and got the DVD(**) running.

Kaneko looked up at the shelf. She extended her arms and almost reached the top. “For the love of god!” she cursed under her breath. “What's the matter?” Hide suddenly stood behind her. “I have robbed seven banks, I have hacked into multiple bank accounts, I am on the most wanted list of the U.S. next to Brenda Delgado and William Brad Bishop!” Kaneko counted with her fingers. “And still, I am too SHORT too reach up a kitchen cupboard!” her white hair fell into her face.

“You sure are one for drama, okay, let me get it for you.” Hide, still behind her, extended her arms, halfway caging Kaneko, and got the sauce. Kaneko turned around as Hide set it down next to them on the desk. “Thanks” she muttered and Hide let her arms fall on Kaneko's shoulders. She was a little uncomfortable, since she almost couldn't move and Hide wanted to look into her eyes. “Hey Kaneko” Hide started, getting her arms off Kaneko's shoulders, “you have beautiful eyes”

 

*= for you uncultured American swines, first floor means the first ABOVE the ground, the one you'd call second floor. Your first is our ground floor.

**= Yes I still use DVDs, I like the better than Blu-Ray.


End file.
